Another New Beginning
by FollowTheSun22
Summary: Kalina has been best friends with Stefan since she came to Mystic Falls in 1864 with Katherine. What happens when she goes back with Stefan. How will events change? Set during Season 1. OC Character. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Idea i had at the back of my head and had to get it down. **

**Please Review if you think i should continue it. **

**I most likely will even if you dont. **

* * *

_"For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. With only one of my oldest friend as a companion. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story." _

_- Stefan Salvatore_

Stefan and I have been back in mystic falls for four months now ever since Stefan tried to save the family that drove off the bridge. I wasn't with him at the time because he was hunting but I sometimes watch the girl who looks like Katherine with him. I thought forsure it was Kathrine when i first sa her but Stefan made me watch her and I discovered he was right and that she was not her.

Let me introduce myself my name is Kalina Sarlokov.

I am a vampire much older than Stefan. He and I first met in 1864 while he was still human. My best friend at the time Katerina Petrova better known as Katherine Peirce and I arrived in mystic falls under the falls pretense of being sisters. Stefan and I became best of friends quickly after discovering we had much in common. There were never any romantic feeling on either of our parts; Stefan was more like a brother to me than anything else. Katherine and my friendship started to deteriorate when she started playing Stefan and his older brother Damon.

However she and I had been friends for a little more than 350 years and I couldn't bring myself to put a stop to her games. When the founding Families started rounding up the other vampires I pleaded with Katherine to run away with me before we were caught but she told me she had to fake her death and that if I wanted I could leave with her after. I waited for Katherine with George Lockwood, I was really there to keep him honest if you want the truth, i never trusted he would not go back on his promise to Katherine. After she got away from the church I still planned to leave with her that night when we came across a dead Stefan and Damon. Katherine had fed them her blood and I realized they were going to be in transition, i as going to leave then I decided to stay with Stefan. Katherine was sad at first i could tell but respected my wishes to stay. I swore to Katherine before she left that I would never tell anyone that she was alive. We went our separate ways and I hardly hear from her anymore. When Stefan became a vampire I stayed with him and he was angry with me at first because of Katherine but; we eventually became friends again and started referring to myself as his 'sister' because we grew tired of everyone believing us to be lovers so if anyone wanted to know I was Kalina Salvatore, Stefan's older sister.

I sped to the freezer in the basement and grabbed a blood bag from my stash. I quickly drank it down there so I don't bug Stefan before I sped back to my room in the boarding house and searched for my outfit in the closet for school before I brought the clothes into the bathroom. I placed them on the counter top and then went over to the shower and stepped inside. 15 minutes later I came out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my clothes than put on my make up on with a natural look. I looked in the mirror and felt good about the results. My favorite part about myself would be my eyes a sparkling sapphire blue color with flecks of amber and violet in them. Next I got to work on my waist length blonde hair I blow dried it straight and added a few loose girls on the ends. (Outfit in Profile.) I grabbed my purse and school bag for another year of high school. I walked out the room and closed the door behind me before I sped to Stefan who was waiting for me by the door.

"Good Morning Stefan."

"Morning Kali. " Stefan said back to me in a cheery mood. Probably because he finally gets to meet Elena officially.

We walked out the door and sped to the school. I got their first being the older Vampire and there for stronger. I waited a few seconds before Stefan joined me and we walked into the school together.

* * *

3rd POV

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie says to Elena looking at the other students.

"No, that's over." Elena answered her.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie says.

Elena waves to Matt, and he ignores her.

"He hates me." Elena says disappointed by his reaction.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie says trying to comfort Elena.

"Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline says hugging Elena. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline asks directing the question to Bonnie.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena says letting go of Caroline.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes. Much better." Elena lies to her.

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline says hugging her again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena says letting go.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline says before walking away.

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie says to her.

"No comment." Elena says

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie says before her and Bonnie walk through the halls towards the office.

"Hold up. Who are they?" Bonnie asks Elena stopping outside the office.

"All I see is back." Elena says looking at the newcomers with some interest.

"He's got a hot back." Bonnie says smirking.

* * *

Kalina POV

"Both your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary says to us.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." I say compelling the women for Stefan and I

Stefan could have done it but because he doesn't drink human blood his compulsion is weaker than mine and really takes its toll on him.

"Well, you're right. So it is." She says looking up at us. I give her a small smile while ignoring the sounds of blood pumping around me.

* * *

3rd POV

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar. She plays the Piano."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asks her friend with a little laugh.

"Pretty much." Bonnie says with a smile.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." A boy says in the hallway catching Elena's attention.

"I'll be right back." Elena says walking away.

"Please be hot." Bonnie whispers.

Elena enters the boy's bathroom.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" a boy says before he runs out of the bathroom.

Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." She says

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lies to his sister.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asks Patting Jeremy down.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy says backing away from his sister.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena says sarcastically.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena pleads with him

"I don't need this." Jeremy says as he leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Kalina POV

"Thank you." Stefan says to the women.

"You're welcome." She replies with a kind smile.

Stefan and I leave the office and walk away when Elena comes out if the Men's bathroom and bumps into Stefan.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" Stefan asks her.

"Yes." She says looking behind her. "Um, I was just, um—I was just—it's a long story. Just. . ."

She shakes her head and tries to go around Stefan as he goes the same way to try and make room for her. Then they both move again. Stefan steps back to make way and Elena walks away with a thank you.

I look at Stefan with a smirk on my face and we walk into history and take seats beside each other.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner is history teacher tells the class.

I tune him out because I already know this. I look at Stefan to see him staring at Elena.

* * *

After the bell rings I headed to my locker and put my books inside my bag. I turned around and see Caroline stop in front of me. I have a few classes with her and she sat beside me in every one of them.

"Caroline. Hey." I say with a smile.

"Hey Kalina, I was just wondering if you we're doing anything tonight?"

"No I'm not doing anything why?"

"We'll later tonight some of my friends and I am hanging out at the mystic grill and I wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"Sure why not." I answer back. I guess it's a good time to start playing high school teenager.

"Great. See you at 7." She says giving me a quick hug before walking away.

I stare after her for a few seconds and then I leave the school and go back to the boarding house.

* * *

3rd POV

In mystic falls cemetery Elena is sitting writing on her diary.

"Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer."

A crow appears on a nearby tomb.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!"

The bird flies off.

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly the crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb. Elena starts to run.

Elena screams when she trips and falls. She gets up and sees Stefan.

"You ok?" He asks her

"Were you following me?" She asks looking towards the way she came.

"No, I, uh, I just — I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be out in a cemetery." She says disbelieving

"I'm visiting. I have family here." He replies.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? I'm Elena." She says embarrassed

"I'm Stefan." He introduces himself.

"I know. We have History together." Elena says smiling.

"And English and French."

"Right."

Stefan reaches over and pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.

"Thanks. Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan says looking at his daylight ring.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asks looking down at her leg.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Elena pulls up her pant leg and sees a cut gushing blood." Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Stefan turns around and his face changes to a vampire.

"Are you ok?" Elena asks him.

"You should go. Take care of that." He says before he disappears away.

"Really, it's nothing." She turns around but Stefan has disappeared.

* * *

3rd POV

Caroline and Bonnie enter the Mystic Grill.

"Their names are Stefan Salvatore and Kalina Salvatore. They live with their uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. They haven't lived here since they were kids. Military family, so they moved around a lot. Stefan's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline says as they go and sit down.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline says with a smile.

* * *

Kalina POV

After coming back to the boarding house after school I walked downstairs and grabbed 2 blood bags for myself. I listened in the house and I couldn't hear anyone so Zach and Stefan must not be home. I sped upstairs to my room and put all my school stuff on my bed and get started on my homework while sipping on the blood bags. It's not hard because I already know most of the stuff they are teaching. An hour later I finish it and decide to take a small nap.

I wake up later and look at the clock on my phone that says 5:30. I get off my bed and head into the shower.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and on my head. I walk out the bathroom door and into my room towards the closet. I put my undergarments on then pick out a nice outfit and put that on.

I speed into the bathroom and do my hair and makeup .

I look at the clock and it says 6:55 so I grab my purse and put my phone in it and run out of the house to the grill.

* * *

I walked through the doors of the grill and saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a table. When Caroline saw me she waved me over to them.

"Kalina. I'm so glad you made it." Caroline said getting up and hugging me.

"This is Bonnie." Caroline told me gesturing to Emily's descendent.

"Hi. I'm Kalina." I say giving her a small wave and smile.

"Hey." She says back.

"Okay. Please sit." Caroline says pushing me towards a chair beside her.

"How do you like Mystic falls so far?" Bonnie asks me.

"It's really nice here, my brother Stefan and I are happy here so far." I said to her even though I've been in mystic falls a lot longer than them.

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" she asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes he's my brother." I say without missing a beat. I've said it for so long if I didn't know any better I would say it's true.

"That's cool. My friend Elena is totally crushing on him."

I laughed a little at that.

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and Stefan." Caroline said with an eager look on her face.

"Sure."

I started to tell them a little about me without lying too much and they told me about themselves surprisingly we had a lot in common.

After talking for a while a cute blonde haired boy walked up to are table and held out his hand with a nice smile.

"Hey I'm Matt."

"Kalina." I said shaking his hand smiling back.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked directing his questions to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie told him.

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked hopefully

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said putting her hands up.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said awkwardly.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said.

The door opens and I turn my head to see Stefan and Elena walk in.

"More time, huh?" Matt says looking disappointed

Elena and Stefan approach are table and Matt walks over to them.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He says sticking his hand out for Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan replies shaking his hand.

" Hey." Elena says awkwardly

"Hey." Matt says back just as awkward

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks Stefan and me.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when we were still young." I answer for us.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks us.

"Our parents passed away." Stefan replies truthfully. Both his parents and mine are long dead now.

"I'm sorry. Any other siblings?" Elena asks sympathetic.

"None that we talk to. We live with our uncle." Stefan replies bluntly.

Damon and he never got along after they turned. Damon and I were friends but not as good of friends as Stefan and I were maybe if we were I would have stayed with him instead.

"So, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline says

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains to us.

"Kalina you have to come!" Caroline tells me enthusiastically.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answers for her.

* * *

Stefan and I walked back into the Salvatore boarding house to see a very angry Zach.

"You promised." Zach says shoving a newspaper article into our faces.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan answers just as confused as I am.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you both had it under control." Zach yells at us.

"And we do." I tell him.

"Please, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up." Zach pleads with us.

"It's not our intention." Stefan tells him.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questions.

"We don't have to explain ourselves." Stefan says.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach tells us.

"Where do we belong?" Stefan says.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach tells us before we all walk off in separate ways.

* * *

I sat beside Stefan in the history class.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner calls upon Bonnie.

"Um..A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answers him.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replies.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner says looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena stutters out.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan speaks up.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Mr. Tanner says looking at Stefan.

"Salvatore." Stefan replies.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic falls?" Mr. Tanner questions.

"Distant." Stefan says.

"Well, very well. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner says.

He is very wrong of course, Stefan and I should know we were both there at the time.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan explains.

I smirk a little at that.

"Hmm." Is all Mr. Tanner says.

* * *

Stefan and I arrive at the party and we stop and look around. i was wearing (Outfit in Profile)

"Do you see her?" Stefan asks me.

"Why don't you listen and find where she is." I reply smirking not needing him to elaborate on who he is talking about.

He smiles back at me and we both listen for Elena.

"People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena says to someone.

"Just admit it, Elena." The person I recognize as Bonnie answers.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena replies and I smirk a little.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie says and I can't help but agree with her.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Elena says and I chuckle a little at that.

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline says walking up to us breaking my concentration on Elena's conversation.

"We did." I say to Caroline smiling

"Well, let's get you guys drink." Caroline says.

"Well, I'm-" Stefan starts to say.

"Oh, come on." Caroline says grabbing are hands and pulling us away to the beer.

Caroline reaches for beer bottles for us and I take this moment to talk to Stefan.

"Go find Elena, I'll distract her." I tell him.

Stefan gives me a grateful smile before speeding away from me.

"So Caroline, Your head cheerleader right?" I ask her.

She starts going on about it and some gossipy stuff I don't really pay attention too. You owe me big Stefan. I tune her out and listen in on Stefan. I can't help but be a little nosy.

"You know, you and your sister are kind of the talk of the town." I hear Elena say.

"Are we?"

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy and girl. Oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asks

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan says

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .It's not exactly party chit-chat." Elena says.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . My parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." elena tells him sadly.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena" Stefan says.

I silently agree with him you won't be sad forever but the hurt is always there.

I stop listening then and return my attention back to Caroline who is now introducing me to some other students. We walk around for a bit when Caroline and I see Stefan alone.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline says directing the question to Stefan. She had already shown them to me not that I haven't seen them before.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan says

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." Stefan says before walking away towards Elena.

I stay by to Caroline then walk over to Stefan after Elena walks away from him following someone into the forest.

Stefan and I talk a little bit. While I sip at my beer. Suddenly we hear yelling and Elena comes running out of the forest with her brother Jeremy carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. I breathe in and get the sickly sweet smell off blood. I push down the urge to run over there and drink the blood and watch the seen unfold with Stefan.

"Somebody help!" Elena yells.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yells back running over to them.

"What happened to her?" Tyler says running over to.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yells.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler says to the gathering crowd.

" It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena says.

Stefan and I look over at each other after hearing what Elena said. I nod my head and we both speed away to the boarding house.

* * *

Stefan and I enter the boarding house Stefan a lot more freaked out than I am.

"What's going on?" Zach asks seeing Stefan and me.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says before walking away to his bedroom with me following.

Stefan and I enter his bedroom.

"It wasn't you was it?" Stefan asks turning around to face him.

I give him a really? Look." No, I would tell you if it was."

Stefan nods. "I know I just had to make sure.

Suddenly Stefan looks away and I follow his gaze to a crow.

"Damon." Stefan says. Looking at Damon who is standing on the Balcony.

"Hello, brother. Kali." Damon says

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think." Stefan says.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon gloats

"Oh please, those are Parlour tricks." I tell him.

He just rolls his eyes and smirks at me.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asks him warily.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon says playfully.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replies.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Kali on the other hand, you are gorgeous all the time. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon says giving me a look up and down before turning back to Stefan.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks obviously not wanting any part in Damon's games.

"I miss my little brother and my fake little sister." Damon explains.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan says

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan replies

I can tell he just wants Damon to leave. I walk over to a table and lean against it.

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you guys."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan questions even though he knows he won't get an answer.

"I could ask you the same question. I know Kali's here because of you. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena." Damon says. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" He asks Stefan trying to get a reaction out of him.

"She's not Katherine" Stefan says tensing up.

"Well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asks directing the question at Stefan.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan says even though I can tell it is.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon says while starting to hit Stefan.

I sit up straighter and I take a few steps closer to them.

"Stop it." Stefan says.

"Damon.." I growl out in warning but he ignores me.

"Let's do it. Together. Kali can come too. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon says tauntingly

"Stop it!" Stefan yells.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon pushes Stefan again. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan says running into Damon throwing him out the window.

I jump down after them a lot more gracefully than they did. I land beside Stefan helping him stand and Damon is nowhere to be found.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good." damon says appearing again.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan replies.

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan defends.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleads with him.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan says

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon taunts him

Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

I grab Damon by the arm and break it in half before I fling him into the Trees. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." I say mimicking him.

I help Stefan up again and Damon comes back over to us popping his arm back in place.

"Uh oh. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach." Damon says before disappearing.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Stefan." I say jumping back up to Stefan's room through the window.

"Goodnight." I hear him call.

"Goodnight." I say back knowing he can hear me.

I walk into my room and get my pajamas on after washing my face and brushing my teeth then get into bed feeling like this is only the beginning of a long chapter in my life. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

** I think ill continue anyway. **

** Any ideas for a romance? **

** Tyler, Jeremy, Klaus? any other suggestions just let me know! **

** Thank you to all who have read this.**

**Little facts**

**I looked up Bulgarian/Macedonian first and surnames names and i got Kalina and Sarlokov in it and I liked those ones the best.**

**Kalina means 'Rowan Tree' **

_**A link to Kalinas daylight ring is on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own vampire diaries and do not claim to only my OC Kalina :)**

At the sound of my alarm I got out of bed and tiredly made my way to the closet to grab the outfit I picked out the night before. I put it on my bathroom counter then walked into the kitchen for coffee to tired and sleepy to run there I was afraid that I would bump into multiple things.

I entered the kitchen to see Stefan pouring two cups of coffee, he probably heard me walking here.

"Good morning. Here's your coffee." Stefan said handing me my mug with a happy smile.

"Good morning." I say yawning. "Thanks." I say before taking a sip of my coffee.

I made my way to the kitchen table and sat down while sipping my coffee waiting for the caffeine to wake me up some more.

"So Stef, Excited to see Elena today?" I ask with a knowing smile

"Yes. Also I wanted to ask you if she could borrow your copy of wuthering heights."

"Sure. I have three so she can keep it actually. I'll give it to you after I'm done getting dressed." I say getting up and speeding to the basement for some blood bags. After grabbing two of them I sip and finish one on my way up to my room.

* * *

I put the other blood bag on my bed and then jumped into the shower. After leaving it I dryed myself off and then put my clothes on. Then I get started on my hair and makeup. **(Outfit in Profile)**

When I was done I went to my bed and drank the other blood bag while getting all my school stuff together and grabbing the book for Stefan.

I looked in the mirror and gave myself a once over deciding that I liked the results and then turned off the lights and sped to Stefan's room where he's just finished getting ready.

"Here you are." I say giving him the book.

"Thank you." He says looking at it than putting it in his school bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say leaving the room.

* * *

In History I watch Elena and Stefan look at each other out of the corner of my eye while Mr. Tanner lectures us.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner says looking at Elena and Stefan who drop there gazes as the bell goes.

* * *

I walked out of the class into the hallway passing Stefan who's giving Elena the book catching part of their conversation.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family." Stefan says.

"Ah." Elena says.

"I have lots of books. Though this one Is Kalina's go ahead keep it she wants you too." Stefan tells her.

"Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." Elena replies. Defiantly not Katherine who would have kept it without a second thought.

"Ok."

* * *

I walked over to Stefan who is sitting on top of a picnic table in front of the school. I sat down on the bench beside him facing towards Elena who is walking with Matt. I can tell Stefan's listening to their conversation and decide to listen in with him to see what's got him so interested.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt says.

"That's good news." Elena replies while they walk.

"Yeah." Matt answers.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" She asks

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt replies and I can't help but feel sympathetic.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." Elena says.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt says solemnly.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks curious.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt says disbelief in his tone. I sit a little straighter and see Stefan do the same.

"What?" Elena replies disbelieving, if only they knew.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt explains.

"OK, that is weird." Elena says.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asks her with a little jealousy in there.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." Elena says probably not wanting to talk about Stefan to her ex-boyfriend.

"You know, I'm. . .I'm actually going to go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." Matt says walking away.

Stefan disappears from the table most likely off to the hospital. I was about to follow when I see Elena walking over to me.

"Hey Kalina." She says with a wave.

"Hey Elena. Call me Kali all my friends do." I tell her

"Sure. Where's Stefan? I thought I just saw him." She asks looking around.

" Oh, you did. He just had to go run some errands." I lie covering for him though I can't exactly say 'Oh nothing just gone to the hospital to compel Vicky to forget that she was attacked by a vampire no biggie.'

"Oh.. Hey listen, Thank you for letting me loan Wuthering Heights." She says smiling.

"No problem. You can keep it Elena." I tell her with a smile standing up from the table.

"No. I couldn't." She replies.

"Its fine I've got two other copies."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. I forgot that I have to do something so I'll see you later?" I reply backing away from her.

"Sure thing. Bye." She says turning away with a wave.

I wave back then speed away to the boarding house.

* * *

Upstairs in my room I decided to read one of my old journals written in Bulgarian from 1492 the year I met Katherine.

"After having my humanity turned off since leaving the country and recently regaining it again only two years prior. I have come home to Bulgaria to come to terms with the guilt and sadness of my parent's death and the people I have killed. I also discovered how much it has changed since I have been here last. I found the village where I grew up, although nothing much is left of it having no occupants left to care for it. I found nothing but the bases of some of the homes. I became so despaired when I came across the stones where I buried my family I collapsed to the ground. Later now looking for something new to drive my life other than just existing I came across a cottage where a family had been slaughtered not too long ago it seemed. ..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_I stood outside the home and could hear crying coming from inside. My curiosity getting the better of me I walked inside passed the blood spattered walls and the dead people that were littering the floors. I made my way to where I could hear the weeping coming from and entered a room to see a young girl around my age hugging the body of a dead woman._

_I stepped closer to her when the floorboards creaked beneath my feet._

_The girl turned around much quicker than a human could attacked me. I grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall as she hissed at me._

_"Did you kill these people?" I ask her realizing she was a vampire._

_Her face goes back to normal and she looks confused and very sad._

_"There... My family.." She stutters out crying again._

_I looked at her and saw a little of myself that made me let go of her neck._

_"My name is Krasmiria." I say introducing myself._

_"Katerina.." She says wearingly._

_"I will help you bury them." I tell her looking at the people._

_"Thank you." She replies_

_I walked outside and she follows me. I grab two shovels from the side of the house and pass her one while walking to a clearing to dig holes._

_"You're a new vampire aren't you?" I ask looking at her where she walked beside me._

_"Yes.. I'm only a few months." She replied._

_I nod my head debating with myself with what I'm going to do after this._

_"You're an older vampire am I correct?" She asks me._

_"Yes..." I answer not sure whether or not I should tell her how old I really am._

_"May I ask how old...?" She replies._

_I stop and look at her for a moment and make a decision to help her but only if she asks for it._

_"I am 418 years old if you must know." I reply seeing her shocked face I give her a small smile walking off into the clearing._

_"You are very old..." She tells me._

_Rub it in why don't you I think passing her a shovel._

_"How about here?" I ask gesturing around us and ignoring her comment._

_"It's beautiful." She says looking around at the meadow full of wild flowers illuminated by the moon._

_"Yes it is. Now let's get to it. I counted 7 dead. 7 graves to dig." I said starting on the first hole while Katerina came to my side and starts another one._

_After we finished digging the holes we walked back to her old home when she blurted out a question._

_"Will you help me.." She trail off._

_"I am helping you." I told her._

_"I meant will you teach me. To be a vampire, to control my thirst." She asks me._

_I think about it for a few moments, it would be nice to have a companion and a purpose again._

_"I will.. I should warn you I don't stay one place to long so I wouldn't get to comfortable wherever we go." I tell her truthfully._

_"Thank you. And that's fine with me." She says hugging me._

_I nod and we continue to her home, after burying her family, putting stones on top as grave markers and after Katerina said her goodbyes we were off to France to see a witch to get her a daylight ring made. I would give it to her only after I was sure she had control. I couldn't make it easier for her to kill people like it was for me..._

* * *

I'm pulled out of my memory by the sound of knocking at the door and it swinging open. I close my journal and speed downstairs to see Elena talking to Damon.

"I . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." Elena says turning back to a now closed door.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon says introducing himself.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena tells him.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Damon. Elena." I say coming into view making Elena jump little.

"Kali. Hey you scared me." Elena says putting a hand to her heart.

I smile and nod while keeping a close eye on Damon.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She says looking around in awe.

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon replies.

"Damon.." I growl out in warning low so only he can hear

"The last one?" Elena asks looking between us.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Damon explains.

"Nope." Elena answers.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon says faking sadness.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena tells him bluntly.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon replies making Elena turn around to look at Stefan.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says not taking his eyes off Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . " Elena stutters out.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon tells says interrupting her.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan replies. Still not looking at her.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena replies with a wave at me before she walks towards Stefan.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon says.

Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon. "Stefan. . . .Stefan?" She says until he moves out of the way and she leaves.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . Hospital." Damon says.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Stefan, You should have let me handle it. " I say annoyed.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon says before Stefan can reply.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asks directing the question to me.

"Not long, I came down a few seconds after Damon did." I told him to put him at ease.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon taunts.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan replies.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon says smirking.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" I ask standing closer to Stefan so I can look at his face head on.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He says before walking off.

* * *

Later that night after getting ready for going out the town square to watch the commit even though I've seen it previously Stefan and I were just about to leave when we were stopped by Zach.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asks us.

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." Stefan replies to him.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach says looking peeved.

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan says.

"You're sure?" Zach questions.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon or Kali." He replies.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asks him.

"Then I will do it for him." I say defending Stefan.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" Zach asks Stefan but he is ignored as Stefan walks away. I shrug my shoulders when Zach looks at me and follow Stefan out the house.

* * *

We got to the town square and I looked around for people that I knew while Stefan looks for Elena.

We see her standing with Caroline and Matt so I go over and say hi to Caroline.

"Hey." I say in greeting holding out my candle to hers.

* * *

Later I walk around with Stefan after he's been shot down by Elena to try and cheer him up a bit before I start to feel tired and decide to go home to bed.

"I'll see you later Stefan." I say giving him a quick hug.

"I'll see you later tonight or in the morning." He replies hugging me back.

I look around to see if anyone's looking then speed off to the boarding house and into my room to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the vampire diaries and do not claim to. I only own my OC Kalina :)**

* * *

**I wanna shout out to all the viewers who are reading this thank you! **

**Everyone who favourited or followed. That is so awesome!**

**lexi1864 - Yeah, Thats an idea I might go with but I dont want to give anthing away so i wont say for sure youll just have to read on to find out!**

**Guest - Thats an Idea I hadnt thought of Kol till I saw your review. Thanks for the suggestion!**

** enjoy!**

* * *

That morning after getting dressed for school I came down to the kitchen and met up with Stefan who looked very stressed out and broody, more so than usual. I asked him what was wrong with him and he replied with a one worded answer.

"Damon."

I nodded my head in understanding but asked him to elaborate further so he explained what happened on the roof last night with Vicki Donovan. I felt my control slipping as my temper rose higher. All I wanted was to find wherever Damon was and rip his heart out for the trouble he was causing; but I knew no matter how much Stefan said he wanted him dead. If I killed him it would be the end of our friendship. Stefan and I would have to come up with an alternate plan for getting him out of this town. Soon it was time for school so we both grabbed are things and sped out of the house.

* * *

Stefan and I were walking on the grounds of the school when we spotted Elena and Bonnie so we walked closer to them. As we walked closer I silently observed Bonnie. I knew her ancestor Emily, who was mine and Katherine's handmaiden in 1864 when we came to Mystic Falls. What most didn't know was she was also a very powerful witch who was indebted to Katherine and me for saving her life. Of course Emily had no idea that we had discovered her secret before hand and set up the trap for her so we could swoop in and save the day. My idea if I remember, I made a joke to Katherine about tricking her and we laughed a little then realizes it wasn't such a bad plan. I wondered if Bonnie had the gift of magic. She reminded me of Emily, I hoped that we could be friends as I once was with Emily, she was a great friend to me and I ended up caring for her deeply.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan told them as we stopped. I waved in greeting.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie stutters out before leaving. She looked tense when she saw Stefan and I wondered if maybe I was right and she somehow knew what we were.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena calls after her but she continues to leave.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan says.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena replies.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you guys free tonight?" Elena says looking between us.

"Yes." Stefan answers.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. you, me, Kali and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time with Kali as back up and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena says.

I nod to them in goodbye realizing it's about to get romancy and not needing to be there hen that happens. I have a fleeting thought of needing to make some more friends so i am not such a loner and then walk towards the school entrance stopping to watch as Tyler throws a football at Stefan's head when he turns around and catches it throwing it back at Tyler making him fall down on his back from the impact causing me laugh at him a little before I continue on into the school.

* * *

Inside History class Mr. Tanner was lecturing us like he does every day. "World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945."

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner says looking around the room. "Miss Gilbert?" He says stopping on Elena.

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" He repeats.

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941." Stefan says saving Elena.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner says sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan replies.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrects.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr. Tanner says looking around at the class.

"It was 19... 53." A student says.

The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. I went to my locker and got all my books then left the school to go back to the boarding house to start getting ready for dinner at Elena's later.

* * *

After getting dressed for dinner (Outfit in Profile) I found Stefan in his room ready to go so we sped to the Gilbert house together.

Stefan and I walked up the steps to the house while I fixed my hair that was winded from the run and knocked on the door.

Elena opened the door with a smile. "Hey. Please come in." She said effectively breaking the barrier and opening the door wide so we could step inside.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie I was sitting together at the dining table. I look over at Bonnie and can't help but feel the unease rolling off her in waves.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replies

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena starts to tell Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie says interrupting Elena.

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Kali about your family?" Elena asks her.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie replies playing with the food on her plate with her fork.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena says enthusiastically.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie mumbled.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan tells her.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie replies.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asks faking surprise.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool." I tell her with a smile.

"Really? Why?" She asks me.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." I explain which is true because I have met a few witches in my time.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie says agreeing with me.

Then suddenly the doorbell rings surprising us all.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena wonders aloud getting up to see the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." I hear Caroline's shrill voice say.

"Oh." Elena says surprised.

"Hope you don't mind." I hear Damon say.

I share a look with Stefan as he gets up to go to the door I smile at Bonnie and listen to the exchange at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replies and I can tell without seeing him he's giving his signature smirk.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena starts making my eyes widen a little at the thought of Damon being able to come and go as he pleases.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan says making me release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Get in here." Caroline says.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan says trying to make an excuse.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena says having no idea what she's done.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." She replies.

After Damon and Caroline came in the house we all moved into the living room of Elena's while I subtlety but effectively glared at Damon from across the room.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said trying to flirt with Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon replies.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline says to Elena making me raise an eyebrow.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie snaps at her.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline muses.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon says looking at Elena in a way I really didn't like.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline blurts out.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Kali and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon told her.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says glaring at Damon with me.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

After that Elena went into the kitchen to do the dishes with Damon following her then Bonnie left to the kitchen as well so it was just Stefan, Caroline and me.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline says blabbering stuff.

"That's a really nice scarf" I say to her finally taking notice of it.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline replies beaming at me for liking her choice in fashion.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" I ask her.

"Oh, I can't." She says.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asks her seeming to have caught on where I was going.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline explains after a few seconds.

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asks coming back into the room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." I tell him giving him a look.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon says to Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline says looking at us.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so." She replies

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon compels her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline says getting up and leaving the room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan says to Damon though I'm sure it falls on deaf ears.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon replies.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." I say standing up.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." He says looking at Stefan before leaving the house.

* * *

I walked over to Stefan's room having something for him but first I wanted to boost his mood up a little so I put it in my back pocket and silently crept up to him.

"Boo!" I said making him jump up quickly and almost attack me before he relaxes realizing who it is.

He gives me a what-are-you-doing look while I laugh a little.

He sighs and sits down on the bed while I look around a little; I stop when I spot something familiar I haven't seen in a while. I walk over and pick up the picture of Katherine and me with a caption_ Katherine and Kalina Peirce 1864. _I stare at Katherine's face and can't believe how much she and Elena look like each other.

"Why do you still have this?" I ask him, turning around.

He stands up and walks over to me gently taking the photo away from me and putting it away.

"I honestly don't know." He replies.

"I don't care Stef; I have a few of my own I will confess." I told him smiling a little.

He nods at me before asking. "Have any Ideas what to do with Damon?"

A mischievous glint appears in my eye before I answer." Stefan. You should know me better than that."

Then I pulled a box from my back pocket of my jeans and opened it up for Stefan to reveal a vervain filled necklace I found in the 20's on the floor of a bar.

He takes the box from my hands and smells it backing up a bit. "Vervain."

"I think it's time you give your girlfriend a token of your affections. Don't you think so? "I say winking and walking from the room.

"You're welcome!" I call back over my shoulder before I'm swept into a hug by Stefan.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

After Stefan got his jersey on we got to the school for his football game and there was no way I was going to miss this. Stefan playing football that is some thing I have not seen in a while.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena says as we walk over to her.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan says looking at her lack of uniform.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena says laughing a little.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He says opening the box with the necklace in it.

Taking this as my cue to leave I walk away a bit looking for someone I know and I spot Caroline walking over to us with an annoyed look on her face when she walks straight to Elena

"And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline says but I drown out the conversation.

The sun had gone down finally. People were tailgating and cheering for the team while Mr. Tanner makes a speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! "Boos come from the crowd including me."But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

After walking around for a bit I spot a fight happening with Stefan in the middle.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yells earning a punch in the face from Tyler though it has no effect on him. I speed up my pace of jogging to them keeping a human appearance.

I stop in the front of the gathering crowed in time to see Elena brother Jeremy grab a broken glass bottle and strike at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yells

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt yells grabbing onto Tyler.

I look at Stefan's hand watching it bleed before he closes his hand up.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena says coming over to him. Stefan quickly puts his hand behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan says backing up slightly.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena says grabbing his hand and opening it up to a clean and healthy hand.

"But... I saw it, it was..." Elena stutters out.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan replies showing her his hand.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena says still not believing.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan tells her walking away.

I shrug my shoulders at Elena and go look around trying to find where Stefan went.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" I hear Damon say as I walk to the parking lot.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan replies.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asks him as I hurry my pace but too many people are around I can't speed over to them yet.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Dam replies.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." I hear Stefan say while I stop as a group of people walk in front of me to their cars.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Stefan says making me speed there.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon says as I stop behind him.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Mr. Tanner says walking over to us.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon says and before I have a chance to react he kills Mr. Tanner. Even though he was an ass it doesn't mean I wanted him dead.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon says with blood dripping down his mouth.

I run and grab him throwing him at the building and when he gets up I yell at him. "You need to leave Damon."

"Gladly." He replies walking away.

I turn back to Stefan and walk over grabbing his arm."Come on we have to get out of here." I tell him pulling him away.

By the time we get to the field I see Elena.

"Go see Elena. I'm gunna head home."

"Alright. I'll see you." Stefan says nodding and heading for Elena.

I watch him go then sped away to the boarding house to my bedroom where I flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter but i was not sure how to incorporate Kalina into this episode but here it is!**

**I dont on the vampire diaries and do not claim to. i only own my OC Kalina**

* * *

I had decided a few days earlier I was going to the founder's party at the Lockwood's. There was no school today so I went to a dress shop in town and bought myself a dress for the party. I had lots of clothes but who doesn't need more? I spent about four hours looking for the dress and matching shoes before I decided to come back to the boarding house.

I walked through the front door shutting it behind me and heard a commotion; it seems we can't have even a little bit off peace with Damon around.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" I hear Zach say as I walk into the living room.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." Stefan replied.

"Then why aren't you guys doing anything about it?" Zach asks us

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that. Only Kali could." Stefan tells him.

"I could break his neck and then you put him away somewhere; but even that won't stop him forever Stefan. He will heal and break free. We can't do anything without Vervain but the last we had was given to Elena." I tell them as I drop my bags on the couch.

I looked up and saw the look on Zach's face.

"What?" Stefan asked seeing the look too.

* * *

Zach led us down stairs where we stopped at the cellar. He opened the door and motioned for us to go inside. The sight I saw was not something I pictured I was thinking a vampire proof cell/torture chamber knowing the founders of this town but what I saw was about 20 plants of Vervain growing underneath a UV light.

"You've been growing it." Stefan says stopping beside me.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." Zach explains looking at the Vervain.

"But you're telling us. Why?" Stefan asks him.

"Because I trust both. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him." Zach says leaving the cellar with us following him with smiles on mine and Stefan's faces.

* * *

I entered the Lockwood mansion not needing an invite because I had been invited in 1864's founder's party at the time Damon was my date. I knew he only wanted to go to spy on Stefan and Katherine but I wasn't complaining it was a fun night. Earlier after getting my dress on I came downstairs where Stefan was about to leave and get Elena, he told me of his failed attempt at vervaining Damon, he also said he knew it wouldn't work and to let him handle it so I decided I would let him do things his way;but if things got out of hand then I would step in. **(Outfit in Profile)**

I walked around for a little while and grabbed a champagne flute that was passing by and I found Elena and Stefan inside a room with some artifacts from Mystic falls on display.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Kalina Pierce. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena says after reading the registry.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon says coming into the room with Caroline and stopping to stand beside me.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan replies as they turn around and face us.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena says looking to Damon and me.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline says pouting.

"Mm-Mmm." Damon says offhandedly.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks directing the question to Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena says looking to Stefan.

"I don't really dance." Stefan admits.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon says smirking. I elbow him in the ribs hard but unnoticed by the others.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asks stepping forwards.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena says shrugging.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline replies grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon says to her.

"For what?" Elena asks him.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"Then don't bring it up Damon." I say glaring at him.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" He starts completely ignoring me.

"The battle of willow creek." Elena picks up.

"Right." Damon says nodding.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena continues.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon replies with a look of almost pain on his face. I wasn't even aware he had emotion left.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asks interested.

"A woman. "I say trying to wrap this conversation up.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena says leaving the room.

"I really like her, she knows how to put you in your place." I say smirking at Damon and then following Elena out.

* * *

I was walking around the Lockwood's again seeing it looks just the same as it did back then with a few renovations but still pretty much the same. I walked into a room and saw Bonnie sitting at a table. The candle in the room goes out and Bonnie stares at it then it reignited, she blows it out obviously freaked out.

"Hey Bonnie. Caroline tells me you're dateless. I am too, so wanna be my date?" I ask with a friendly smile.

She jumps a little startled." Yeah, sure." She says.

I stick my arm out for her and we lock arms and walk to the dance floor. She doesn't seem to get the feeling of death that she normally would, thanks to a witch named Bree who owed me a few favors.

* * *

Bonnie and I walked around for a bit talking about stuff before we found an upset Elena so we grabbed some ice cream and sat down.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie tells her.

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena says sighing.

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs. Lockwood says coming over to us.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena replies but I detect a lie.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Mrs. Lockwood said before she left.

* * *

I was walking outside through the lawn after three more champagne flutes and I was feeling just a tad tipsy when I smelt blood and came upon Damon biting Caroline in the neck and then falling over.

"What the hell" He mutters

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan says coming into view.

I walked over to Damon seeing a perfect opportunity and snapped his neck then stood up straight. Seeing the look on Stefan's face I explained myself." Just for good measure."

"Right. Come on let's go before someone sees." Stefan says picking Damon up then running to the boarding house with me behind.

* * *

After dropping Damon down in the cellar with Stefan I went back into my room and went to sleep happy I finally got to snap Damon's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the vampire diaries. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Kalina. :)**

* * *

Stefan and I headed down into the basement to check on a awake but weak Damon before school began.

"Where is my ring?" Damon asks looking at his hand from where he's lying face down on the ground of the dark cellar.

"You won't need it anymore." Stefan replies.

"How long have I been here?" He asks weakly.

"Three years." I answer at the same time as Stefan says. "Three days."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Kali. What are you guys doing?" He replies sarcastically.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them." I explained to him.

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." Damon says coughing a little.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan replies.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon says coughing again.

"We have injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate." Stefan says back.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon says trying to sit up and failing.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than Kali or the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan says as we leave the basement for school.

* * *

At the school Elena, Bonnie and I were standing by some lockers watching Caroline walking around passing out flyers.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." She says talking to some random girls who are following her around.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena says sighing.

"She's in denial." Bonnie replies.

"Hey." Stefan says coming over to us.

"Hey. You know, we gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie stutters as she grabs my hand and pulls us away.

* * *

We walked silently for a bit before I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So are you doing the car wash?" I ask her

"Yeah. Caroline is making me go." Bonnie says sighing. "Are you going?" She asks me.

"Oh noo..." I start.

"Noo! You have to go I can't deal with Caroline alone and Elena will be off in Stefan land." Bonnie replies making me laugh.

"Alright I'll go." I say nodding.

"Great. Wanna meet me at the grill later? Say five?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll see you then." I say before walking into my math class.

* * *

Stefan and I arrived at the boarding house around 3:45 to check Damon. When we walked through the door I used my hearing to listen for Zach and found him down there with Damon. I quickly dropped my bags and ran down to the cellar.

When I got there Damon had his arms around Zach so I grabbed his hands and broke the wrists quickly then put my other arm through the bar to punch him in the face sending him flying into the wall. Then Stefan came into the room helping Zach stand up from where he fell.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." I say before leaving to go upstairs and get ready for the grill with Bonnie.

* * *

I arrived at the grill with Stefan where he promptly went to Elena's side to apologize for being late. **(Outfit in Profile)** I looked around for Bonnie and couldn't find her anywhere so I decided to save Stefan who didn't seem to be having any luck with Elena.

"Hey. Have you seen Bonnie?" I ask her

Before she could answer though an old man came up to Stefan and I.

"I know you both. My God." He says looking between Stefan and I.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan replies just as confused as I am.

"I know you. How can it be?" He says.

"I think you have the wrong people, sir." I say smiling nicely.

"You haven't aged a day." He replies.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." I say seeing Bonnie walk inside.

"Hey." She says waving.

"Hey." I say waving back and walking over to a table to sit with her.

"What was that about?" She asks sitting down and gesturing to the old man.

"Oh, Nothing just someone who thought he knew me, I didn't know him though. It was just a misunderstanding." I say as a waiter comes to our table...

* * *

The next day Stefan and I arrived at the car wash together. He went over to Elena who was sitting at the cash register with Caroline and I went over to Bonnie and Matt who were washing a black car.

"Hey guys." I say going to Bonnie's side.

"Hey. Nice suit. Totally sexy." She says.

I laughed." Well I didn't want a lecture from Caroline so here I am." I say doing a little twirl.

**(Outfit in Profile)**

"Come on help us with the car." Matt says throwing me a rag then looking over to a kissing Elena and Stefan.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie tells him.

"I'm just observing." Matt says defending himself.

"Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. This one's yours." Bonnie says as another car pulls up.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki says to the guy as he gets out of the car.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie says to her.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki says walking away to a bucket of water.

I notice Bonnie staring at it in some sort of trance then it blows up in Tikis face making me laugh.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki screams.

"Wet and wild, Tik" Matt says passing her a towel.

Bonnie shakes her head and I turn around and continue working on the car.

* * *

After a few more cars, joking and laughing around Tiki came back over to us.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki says holding a broom out to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie replies.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki says handing the Broom out to Bonnie.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." I say standing up for Bonnie.

"But not dry." Tiki replies shoving the broom into Bonnie's hands.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asks her now holding the broom.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." She says walking away to start washing a car.

Bonnie stares at the car she's working on and it spontaneously catches on fire.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." I say shaking her.

"What just happened?" She asks me with a scared look on her face.

"You were in some kind of a trance." I told her.

"Did I do this?" She asks looking at the car.

"I think so, yeah." I replied.

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie asks

"No. No one saw. I promise I won't tell." I said pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Stefan and I left the car wash after he couldn't find Elena and we went down to check on Damon where we found Zach dead and Damon gone.

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach..." Stefan said going down to the body and rocking back and forth. I knelt beside him and pulled him away from the body hugging him.

* * *

After we buried Zach outside underneath an oak tree Stefan said that he wanted to find Damon and kill him. I was going with him but only to stop him before he could do it. I'm no team Damon if thats what your thinking, If Stefan killed his brother it would destroy him, I couldn't let that happen to my best friend. Once we came back inside the house Stefan grabbed a wooden stake from inside a desk drawer that I had no idea was there and then we ran to the door opening it to see Elena standing there about to knock.

"What are both of you?" She says with tears in her eyes looking between Stefan and I.

Stefan and I exchange a look while he hides the stake behind his back and we turn back to face Elena's questioning gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the vampire diaries. i do not claim to. i only own my OC Kalina. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!**

* * *

"What are both of you?" Elena repeated.

"You know." Stefan answers calmly.

"No, I don't." Elena replies shaking her head.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." I tell her after I sigh.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena says backing up.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asks her.

"What are you?" She replies looking between us.

"We're vampires." I say bluntly.

"I shouldn't have come." She says backing up some more.

"No. Please." Stefan says walking forwards.

Elena tries to run away to her car, but I appear in front of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?" She asks with fear in her voice.

"It's a perk of being a vampire. You don't need to be afraid of us." I say with as much sincerity as I can.

"Let me go." She whispers.

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan says appearing by my side.

"Let me go!" She screams.

"Elena, please." Stefan whispers as Elena runs into her car and drives off.

* * *

Stefan and I sped to Elena's house and went in through her bedroom window to wait for her. Stefan hid behind her door and I sat on her bed, his was a much more subtle approach.

Elena soon came running into the room not even noticing me on her bed and slams the door. She turns around and Stefan is in front of her.

"Elena. We would never hurt you. You're safe with us." Stefan tells her soothingly.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-" She starts.

"No. That was Damon!" I say coming over to her.

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive. Kalina only drinks from blood bags, but Damon drinks from people! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody." Stefan says with a pleading tone in his voice.

"How can you ask me that?" She replies backing up into the wall.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate us, but I need you to trust us." Stefan says walking towards her.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" She says turning her head away.

"I never wanted this." Stefan says to her as we leave out the window.

* * *

Stefan and I arrived at the boarding house. He was visibly upset. I put my hand on his shoulder in silent comfort when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He says answering it.

"I want my ring." I hear Damon's voice on the other end.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks him.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" He replies sarcastically.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asks him again.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done; whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon replies.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan answers.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon repeats.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan replies.

" ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon answers sounding angrier.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan tells him.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatens.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan threatens back.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan replies.

"Just get it." Damon says hanging up.

* * *

Stefan and I stood outside Elena's window to guard her and her family from Damon. I had changed before we got here.**(Outfit in Profile)** In the morning Stefan got a text message from Elena saying to meet her at a coffee place. We followed her there when she left and then walked over to a table she was walking towards. The three of us stared at each other for a few moments before we sat down.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you both to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" she asks jumping into it.

"We can tell you whatever you wanna know." I reply.

"I know you eat garlic." She says.

"Yes." Stefan answers

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." She says as a waitress arrives at our table.

"Hi, here are your drinks." She says handing us coffees we had ordered before we sat down.

"Thank you." Elena says to the waitress as she leaves.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan says as we both put are hands up to show her. Mine is on my ring finger on my right hand.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative." I reply.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable." I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Stefan answers.

"You said you don't kill to survive. You drink blood bags." Elena says looking between us.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan replies.

"I go to a blood bank and walk out with 50 bags or more of blood and put them in a cooler. Problem solved." I tell her winking.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena says with anger in her tone.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan answers.

"He was hurting her!" Elena whisper yells.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." I explain to her.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" She replies.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan answers.

"Are there any others, aside from you both and Damon?" She asks

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan says.

"Not anymore?" Elena repeats.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." I say to her sincerely.

"I can't promise that." Elena says with a shake of her head.

"Elena... Give us today. We will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan says to her and she nods.

* * *

Elena drove us through the woods to the old ruins of Salvatore manor where Stefan hid Damon's ring.

"Stop here." Stefan says.

"What are we doing here?" She asks as we get out of the car.

"I want to show you something." Stefan says as we walk forwards over vine covered stone ruins.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena snaps looking around.

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan says looking around deliberately leaving out this wasn't ever really my home.

"It looks so..." Elena trails off

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan picks up.

"Wait. How long have you..." She asks

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan says turning to face her.

"Oh, my god. Wait, you said your home. What about Kali?" Elena says turning to face me.

"I arrived here in 1864. I have been a vampire much longer than Stefan has..." I say sighing. "Elena, I have been 18 years old for 936 years. "I tell her bluntly making her gasp seemingly speechless.

"You said you wanted to know. We aren't gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan says pulling me into a memory

* * *

_Flashback 1864_

_Katerina and I had been at the Salvatore manor for a few weeks now. We have played the girls who lost their parents tragically in a fire perfectly. We changed our names to Katherine and Kalina Peirce. I still think of her as Katerina but i am sure I'll get used to it eventually. We were walking through the house on our way outside to see the men she had set her sights on, the Salvatore brothers. As long as it didn't expose us I had no problem with her toying with them. I too have had my fair share of men that i've played with in the past. I never much understood it; but I've always felt like I've been waiting for the right one, the love of my life. No matter how silly it sounds I can't help but want a love like that. My parents had it, I thought I would as well when I married; but nothing ever turns out the way you want it. _

_ "They are both very handsome don't you agree girls." Katherine asked Emily and I bringing me away from my thoughts and towards the door where we could see the Salvatore brother's ruff housing._

_"Who needs rules? Mind if we join you?" Katherine asks them as we come out of the house apparently eavesdropping on there conversation._

_"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan stutters out._

_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine says snatching the ball from Stefan and grabbing my hand to run away from them laughing._

* * *

"You knew Katherine in 1864? You're her sister? Damon made it seem like..." Elena stutters out.

"Kalina is not Katherine's sister they said that to make things easier. The same way she does with me. Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan explains.

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" Elena asks.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan says dragging me into another memory.

* * *

_Flashback 1864_

_Stefan was chasing us around the garden maze. Katerina and I held our dresses off the ground with our hands. Although Katherine pretends not too when we speak of it. I know she really does care for Stefan, I do as well he has become a very good friend to me. The only problem was he wasn't aware of the fact we were vampires. We soon came to a statue and then stopped faking tiredness._

_"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine flirts with him._

_"What would you like it to be?" asks Damon who appears kneeling on a bench._

_"They extended your leave?" Stefan smiles at his brother._

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon replies._

_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan says walking over and hugging him._

_"Well, this works out wonderfully for us." Katherine says._

_"How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asks._

_"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katherine says as we walk arm in arm away from them._

_"With pleasure."" I would be honored." Stefan and Damon replied quickly at the same time._

_"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose? Well whoever I don't go with will have the pleasure of escorting my sister Kalina." Katerina replies surprising me as we walk away._

_"I have no desire to go." I whispered to Katerina as we walked away._

_"I know. This will give Damon an excuse to come and stare at me all night." She replies giggling._

_I smile and laugh in return. She has become so much like me in mischief we really could be sisters. _

* * *

We continued to walk around the old estate.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan says continuing to tell the story.

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena says.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan replies.

"Yes. I had the pleasure of going with Damon that night." I say lightly slapping Stefan's arm teasingly, He knew I had zero fun that night.

"So he was upset" Elena says observing our antics.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad he gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too." Stefan tells her sadly.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asks.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan says with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Katherine and I were vampires. Stefan and Damon didn't know. Only a select few knew what we were." I clarify for Elena.

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not.." Stefan says.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Elena asks turning to me.

"Stefan asked me the same thing." I say sighing." Katherine and I had been friends for more than two hundred years before that. I wasn't going to ruin it for two human men that were her latest play toys.. No offense Stefan." I say smiling at him.

"None taken." He replies pulling out Damon's ring from underneath a stone ruin.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asks.

"We took it from him, but we have to give it back." Stefan tells her standing up straight.

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena pleads.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan explains.

"And how is that?" She asks

"By hurting you." He says sadly.

We were silent a few more moments before Elena spoke up. "You said Katherine used mind control. Do either of you ever do that to me?"

"No, neither of us necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan told her as we walked back to the car.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and I entered the Gilbert house where we saw Vicki, Matt and Jeremy.

"What's going on?" Elena asked them looking at the mess around the room.

"She's really messed up." Matt says looking at his sister.

Elena goes to move towards her but I put my arm out so she can't. "Elena, back up."

I walked over to Vicki and looked into her eyes seeing the familiar glassy and wild look she had."Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." I say to Matt and Jeremy who take Vicki upstairs.

I turn back to Elena. Stefan and I share a meaningful look.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks.

"Yeah." Stefan replies.

"What is it?" She asks.

"She's transitioning." Stefan says leaving the what part out.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena asks.

" A vampire." I tell her.

"What?" Elena whispers.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explains

"H-how does she do that?" Elena stutters out.

"She has to feed on human blood." I tell Elena bluntly.

"And what if she doesn't?" She replies.

"She'll die." I tell her.

"She may only have a few hours." Stefan says.

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena says looking toward the stairs.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan says trying to sooth her.

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena wonders.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." I tell her.

"The same choice the both of you made?" Elena asks.

"There isn't always a choice, Elena." I snap at her.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room of Elena's house silently letting Elena take everything in when Matt and Jeremy ran down the stairs.

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy tells us

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt says leaving the house.

"We can track her." Stefan tells Elena.

" Go." She replies nodding.

Stefan and I both ran out of the house to search for her.

* * *

Stefan and I had searched all over town for Vicki. The only place left was the cemetery where we decided to split up and cover more ground.

I stopped for a second and used my hearing to listen for any movement when I heard gunshots so I ran towards them as Damon bit into Logan Fells neck. I kneeled down beside Stefan and pulled out the wooden bullet that was lodged inside his chest.

" It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon says as I look at the bullet with the light coming through the trees from the moon.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan starts yelling.

I turn my head and watch as Vicki feeds from Logan Fell and then runs off.

"Oops." Damon says picking something off the ground and then leaving.

"Come on Stef, I'll catch you a bunny and then let's go home it's been a long day." I say helping Stefan stand.

"No, You go I have to see Elena." He says with a shake of his head.

" Alright. I'll see you later." I say giving him a hug and then going home.


	7. Authors Note

Hello Everyone! I know you are not supposed to put an authors note as a chapter but I thought I owed it to you to give an explanation as to where I have been.

I just want to say thank you to everyone for favoriting/following/reviewing and reading! It means a whole lot...

However... I will be putting this story on Hiatus for some time..

I just dont have the time for this along with my other stories, and my actual life.

Another reason is I am just not feeling The Vampire Diaries as strongly as I did when I started this! I do love the show but I dont know where I wanna go with my character Kali and her role in the TVD world, I had some ideas and I still have them so I am not deleting this story because I know in the future I will probably come back to it and add more chapters!

I am sorry if you hate me for this! Maybe check out some of my other stories in the meantime if you want!


End file.
